It is common, in order to partially maintain carbonation in carbonated beverages, to simply seal the bottle after opening. However, this does not maintain the near original carbonation of the liquid because it does not re-introduce pressure into the bottle to compensate for unsealing the bottle, and pressure continues to be lost each time the bottle is opened and beverage is used. Hence the original level of carbonation is not preserved in the liquid, and it becomes "flat" and unpalatable.